


Dancing With A Fox

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nino isnt in it for long, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot for now, a sequel would probably end up with marinette/adrien/alya poly ship, alyadrien, i needed to write this because i love alyadrien and alyadrienette, ill probably write more alyadrien though because i need it and its in short supply, neither is marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Adrien finally asks her out, only to find out he is too late. He goes to Alya for advice/comfort and ends up with a date with her. Alyadrien fluffy trash ensues, with a hint of angst but not really.





	Dancing With A Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! I wanted to make some things clear about this whole fic and stuff! The first thing to note is that I am not a professional writer and mistakes will be made. When it comes to Alyadrien, I like to imagine the two getting along really well and teasing each other relentlessly. Alya has a crush on Adrien and Marinette in this, though Marinette is being angsty and oblivious despite even being asked out. I could totally see myself writing more to this particular story if anyone is interested but I am for sure writing other fics on Alyadrien as well as some other ships. If you don't like the ship, that's fine but some people do (like me)!!

The entire superhero team had found out each other’s identities about a month ago and Adrien wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore. He was ecstatic to learn that his crush was also the amazing girl in his class but Marinette seemed much less amused. He still sent flirty lines her way and she still rolled her eyes but it all fell apart one rainy night. The school was hosting a dance and Agreste had worked up the courage to ask out the ravenette only to learn that she wasn’t interested and she had already found a date. He felt like a massive weight pressed down on his chest, the blond running off into the night without a word.

 

He hadn’t planned it but found himself knocking on Alya’s window, she had quickly become one of his best friends after Nino had gotten an opportunity to tour with Jagged Stone and the girl needed someone to keep her company on the nights Marinette couldn’t. Alya opened the window with a huge smile on her face, happy to see her friend but it vanished quickly when she saw the glossy look in his eyes. He jumped in and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into the crook of her neck.

 

“What’s the matter, kitten?” Alya softly questioned, the softness of her tone helping him calm down some. “Weren’t you going to ask Mari to the dance tonight?” The blogger mistakenly asked and his tears fell even harder and his body shook. It took him a while to calm himself down enough to talk but when he finally did, he couldn’t stop.

 

“I asked her out and-” He took in a deep breath. “She said that she wasn’t interested and that she was already going with someone else. It hurts, Alya, my heart. I love her, those blue eyes of hers haunt my dreams.” The boy let out a sad laugh. “I was foolish to think she could love someone like me.”

 

“Nonsense, anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you! What if you and I went together? Not as dates if you don’t want but as friends?” She swallowed nervously, waiting for his response.

 

“I don’t wanna go as friends.” He denied and her face fell, only to have her look back up in shock at his next words. “I want to go as a couple, just to see what it would be like to date you. I can’t deny that I haven’t thought of dating you before.”

 

“Alrighty then, Agreste. I expect you to pick me up an hour before it begins, my mom will probably drag you into 50 photos. Also, I’m going to wear purple so maybe you could match? Let’s be the hottest two on that dance floor.” Her voice was teasing yet serious at the same time, a playful but extremely attractive smile on her face.

 

-

Adrien knocked politely on the door of Alya’s home and stood there with perfect posture. Marlena Cesaire opened the wooden door and instantly lit up with a smile. She stood aside and motioned for him to come in, the boy giving a polite bow before entering the home.

 

“Alya, sweety, your date has arrived!” Marlena called and he could just barely hear the mumbled response of the girl. Adrien knew Alya was an attractive girl but he hadn’t known just how attractive. He watched her as she expertly walked down the steps in a pair of black heels. The red-haired girl wore a beautiful purple dress that was so distinctly Alya, nothing too extravagant but something that still matched her confidence. It made her curvy figure all the more apparent and her rather big bust was just covered enough to be considered classy. When he made eye contact with her, the world froze for a minute. His cheeks lit up and surprisingly, so did hers.

 

The two hadn’t had anytime to greet each other before they were taking insane amounts of photos. Adrien finally managed to politely get the two out but mentioning the limo driver was waiting. It was only a few seconds after they got out that they laughed over the whole thing. As they calmed though, he finally worked up the courage to speak.

 

“Y-you look phenomenal tonight, I am so lucky.” The last part wasn’t planned but slipped out as he openly gaped at her appearance. She laughed some before looking him in the face.

 

Her eyes had that teasing glint he knew so well. “You don’t clean off too bad yourself, Mr. Model.” The two fell into seemingly natural conversation, despite the fact they were going on a date with one another. The limo drive was full of laughter and compliments, before they knew it they had arrived at the venue. It was a nice ballroom that Chloe’s father rented out for the night, though Adrien was already satisfied with the girl by his side. They nodded at each other and popped open their doors, it was time to party.

 

-

 

Marinette was dancing with a smiling Nathanael, enjoying the boy’s gentle presence. She hadn’t originally intended to go with him, it was only after the reveal that Marinette gave up all hope of dating Adrien. The boy did eventually ask her out but she declined, lying through her teeth that she had no interest in him. She hadn’t spoken to him since, she only hoped that he was coping with her rejection alright. She kept her eyes locked with Nath’s, only to turn her head to the right to see what the sudden commotion was. 

 

The good news was that it wasn’t an akuma, the bad news that it was an extremely hot Adrien Agreste holding hands with an extremely hot Alya Cesaire. The attendees were obviously shocked at the rich model going out with someone not famous like her. She felt the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy coil up inside her, trying to ignore how happy and how much fun the two seemed to be having already. It stung not having Adrien flirt with her, telling her stupid puns until she finally broke into laughter. She missed his gorgeous emerald eyes looking at her with pure love, the way his eyes practically twinkles when she complimented him. She missed it all and it was at that moment Marinette Dupain-Cheng realized she had made a huge mistake.

 

-

 

Alya felt herself get lost in the boy’s gaze, enjoying the gentle swaying and silly comments on everything from her hair to the walls of the ballroom. She had never really expected much from the night, it was a suggestion out of pity for a friend. She couldn’t deny that she had a slight crush on him but she never considered them a compatible duo. It was amazing how much her opinion had changed, her body yearned for his hands on her waist as they danced and her eyes would switch from staring into his to looking at his delicious looking lips.

 

“Adrien?” Alya finally spoke, her voice lacking her usual confidence. “C-can I kiss you?” She managed to stutter out. ‘Did I just stutter? I never stutter!’ The red haired girl thought to herself, wondering how the boy across from her had managed to affect her so.

 

He blushed and she worried for a moment that he would say no. “Please.” He whispered, so quiet that Alya had barely managed to hear it. The roles had switched, the confident girl getting the control back. 

 

“Please what? You need to be more specific, kitty.” Her lips curled into a devious smirk but Adrien wasn’t about to give up the lead that easily.

 

“Please, can I kiss you? I just want to taste your lips, they look so very tasty.” The voice he spoke with sent shivers down Alya’s spine. She had never heard the model’s voice as sexy and raw as it just was as he asked for permission to kiss her.

 

“I don’t know, can you?” The boy didn’t respond, instead he pulled her flush against his chest and locked lips with her. The girl would normally need to look up to kiss him but her heels put them at an equal height. They both knew it might not have been the smartest thing to kiss when they weren’t even a couple but neither of them were exactly known for their well-thought out answers and predictable nature. 

 

Adrien slowly pulled out of the kiss, his eyes fluttering open as he smiles at her. She is sad the kiss is over but thrilled seeing the adoration in the gorgeous eyes of his. The dance was rather boring, the two only finding entertainment in each other. Before she knew it, she was guiding Adrien outside to find something else for them to do. He looked confused at her, unsure why she had just dragged him out of the venue.

 

“That dance was pretty lame, I’d much rather walk to the park nearby and dance to our own music. Whadd’ya say, sunshine? I’m sure as long as we get back here by the time the limo arrives to pick us up that they won’t notice we’re gone. It’ll be fun.” Alya explained and received an excited nod from Adrien. 

 

The two began their trek to the park, though Alya was in Adrien’s arms so she wouldn’t have to hurt her feet any on their way there. She would remember to tease him about the gesture another time but for now? She was just grateful to not have them on, there was a reason she didn’t wear them all the time. It took very little time to reach their destination, though Alya found herself oddly sad that she wouldn’t be in his arms anymore.

 

Once set down, Alya removed her shoes and slipped her phone out of her bra, she went no where without it after all. After a moment of fiddling with her phone, a song began to play. Adrien expected some boring piano song that they played at every ball but instead a pop song began. He recognized it as “Just Dance” by the american artist, Lady Gaga. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to dance to the rather fast and electronic song, he’d only ever learned to ballroom dance.

 

He watched as she began to sway her hips side to side, was he supposed to do that as well? She strut her way over to him and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

“Let the music do the work, just have fun.”

 

He wasn’t too sure what that had meant but he did nod and try. It was far from what he was used to but he found himself quickly growing more confident. It was fun to him, how different it was from the waltz or the tango. It was during this time that he learned a new bit of valuable information. Alya Cesaire had a nice butt, a very nice butt. He wasn’t sure how he overlooked it but now that he really watched her move, he couldn’t deny it. 

 

“Like what you see, Agreste?” Her voice broke him from his thoughts, his face subsequently turning red from being caught. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact it seemed as though she tried to emphasize it even more. “Don’t worry, I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t peeked at your assets while we were fighting akuma or on patrol.” The blogger admitted, giving Adrien the courage to move closer and grip her hips, the girl letting out a gasp in shock but not stopping her dancing. They continued to dance for an hour, laughing and just having a good time overall. It only ended when Adrien received a text from his driver that it was almost there.

 

“Shit, we’ve got to hurry back!” He picked up the girl, her shoes, and her phone and ran back as quick as he could. He was worried that they wouldn’t get back in time but he still managed to take a rose from a bouquet without being noticed. (He’d reimburse them later as Chat Noir but he didn’t have time to stop and buy one.) They made it just in time, the limo driver turning the corner as soon as he put Alya back down and handed her back her stuff.

 

The two hopped into the sleek white limo, laughing over the sheer adrenaline rush of having to get back in time. He handed her the rose he had stolen, eliciting a laugh and teasing purr from her. “I didn’t know that ‘The Golden Boy’ had a bad side, I’m impressed.” The redhead moved the rose close to her nose and gave it a whiff. She was never a fan of flowers but something about the red rose that he had given her made her heart swell. ‘Shit, he's so cute.'

-

 

Adrien walked Alya to her house and wished her a good night, receiving a good night kiss in response. She sneakily whispered into his ear an offer and he nodded, waving goodbye but knowing that he would see her again very soon.

 

Alya quickly prepared for his return, popping some popcorn and picking out a superhero movie for the two. He grabbed two cans of soda and ran them under the sink to make sure her sisters weren’t trying to prank her by shaking them up. It was almost ritual by now, Adrien coming over and the two watching (and critiquing their accuracy based on their first-hand knowledge) action films and stuffing their faces with popcorn.

 

She removed her makeup and exchanging the dress for an oversized Jagged Stone shirt that she had accidentally ordered in several sizes too large. Her panties weren’t visible but she was comfortable enough with her body that she didn’t really care. The girl smirked as she felt the wind blow into her room, meaning that someone had opened the window. The familiar green light filled the room and before she knew it, her shoulders were being rubbed by a, still suited she noted, Adrien Agreste. 

 

He moved over towards his spot on the bed and began to strip, not sexually but still very appealing to the eyes for any fortunate onlooker. It was true that their costumes were skin tight but they also made use of padding to avoid awkward situations. That said, Adrien was so much more impressive when the padding wasn’t hiding certain assets. He kept on the undershirt and a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that Alya secretly wished he had also removed. 

 

“What movie is tonight, foxy lady?” He quipped, sending Alya into a round of silent laughter. She adored his puns, even if they were cheesy. Alya grabbed the disc and put it in, plopping down on the bed with the cans of soda and the bowl of buttery popcorn.

“I figured it would be fun to do X-Men, Storm is so badass!” Alya cheerfully replied, bouncing up and down in excitement. He smiled over to her, watching as her chest bounced along with her. It wasn’t surprising his eyes kept finding his way to her beautiful body, he was a young adult with an increased libido thanks to the miraculous.

 

He smiled as the movie began and the two fell into a comfortable silence. They didn’t notice how they got closer and closer as the movie went on, finally meeting together in the middle. They didn’t stop quite yet though, Alya slipped into his lap and remained there for the rest of the movie. The end of the film came sooner than he expected but Alya had already fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her sleeping form, slowly moving her down onto her bed.

 

“Goodnight, Alya. I had a great time tonight. I didn’t think it would be anything crazy but I got so much more than just a distraction. See you at school, I guess.” He whispered before giving her forehead a quick loving peck and heading off into the night. Little did he know that Alya had woken up when he began moving her, he heard every word of his parting message. She tried to fight it but a smile took over her face, the smile only growing when a familiar song began to play.

 

The blogger grabbed the phone and answered without hesitance. “Nino! I have so much to tell you, professional DJ.”

 

“Haha, what’s up dude? Mylene posted online that tonight was a dance. Did you go?” The boy on the other end was clearly happy to just hear her voice, they talked as often as they could but it wasn’t very often. He’d tell her about short dates he had while across town and she’d tell him about her practically non-existent love life.

 

She laughed softly, thinking of where to start. “Marinette chose to go with Nathanael.” She decided to start with as it was what really put the whole thing into motion. “Adrien had asked her too late and was rejected, obviously rejection hurts so he seeked me out for comfort. I offered to go with him to the dance to make him feel better but I ended up having an amazing night.”

 

“Adrien, huh? Nice choice, he’s obviously attractive and has an amazing personality. You were lucky I didn’t go out with first.” The guy on the other end joked, though she knew he wasn’t entirely joking. She was about to tell him more about the night but a voice in the background that she couldn’t make out signaled the end of their chat. “Bye, Alya! Text me the full story, yeah? Also, pics or it didn’t happen!” 

 

Alya went to bed that night with the memories of the dance in her head and the rose he had given her in hand. The flower’s aroma helped lure her to a peaceful rest, something that was difficult for someone with a mind as active as hers. It was the first night in a while that she hadn’t checked her phone eighty times for no reason besides checking it. Instead, she thought of how much Adrien had affected her, how much she affected him. He made her stutter and blush, two things that Alya Cesaire didn’t ever do. Alya had no doubt of what was happening to her.

 

**_She was crushing on Adrien Agreste, and bad._ **


End file.
